Cryogenic liquids are liquefied gases that are kept in their liquid states at significantly low temperatures. For example, some cryogenic liquids have boiling points below negative 150 degrees Celsius (that is, −150° C.). Cryogenic liquids can be used as fuels. For example, liquid hydrogen, which is an example of a cryogenic liquid, can be used as a rocket fuel. For such cryogenic liquids to be used, cryogenic liquids are transported in tubes. Cryogenic meters are placed in the tubes to measure a flow of the cryogenic liquids. Because the cryogenic liquids are required to remain in a liquid state at very low temperatures, the cryogenic meters need to be cooled down regularly.